Talk:Justin Bieber
HIsss HIsss Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Warboss spit at him Warboss95 00:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) (Growls) Me eat his head. Odst grievous 12:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, not that ***. -Feels like being anonymous As of my continuity I call the Beaver a robot. Juk yter 19:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) There is no possible way he is a son of Aphrodite. If he was, then he must be mutated. He makes my ears bleed. Let's be done with the beast *shoots three poison, two bomb, six fart, eight normal, and five celestial bronze arrows at Justin Beaver (oops, I mean Bieber), he dies* YAY! LET'S CELEBRATE! THE UGLY AND RETARDED PERSON WHO CAN'T SING AND MAKES MY EARS BLEED IS DEAD! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I also slice his head off with my sygion iron sworde. XD -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymous no you can't, I ate it already. Odst grievous 20:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you guys are the best!!!! Tacomania99 21:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) am i the only one on here that likes justin bieber??? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 22:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) yes. and by the way, WHO DECIDED TO PUT JUSTIN "STUPID" BIEBER ON THIS WIKI?!?!?!?! HE IS A COMPLETE IDIOT WHO CAN'T SING AND SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feels like being anonymous 15:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) HEY! Justin is a good singer AND DOSEN'T SOUND LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Music Lover3820 κόρη του Απόλλωνα 23:31, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I hate to break it to you, H.-sis, but he sorta does. Hey, did you hear that his voice cracked while he was singing? IT DID! His career is over! His voice is going to be deep and no one will like it anymore. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 05:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) honestly everyone I hate the guy as much as the next person, but writing that stuff on the article is a little much, considering little kids probably use this site. I would really hate to be the one that has to explain what those words mean to an eight year old. Can we please change it to something a little more appropriate? Atleast take the part about his dad's penis off. LukeCastellan 04:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree. So '''I '''decided to change it. It's a little easier for little kids to understand now. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! LukeCastellan 04:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It says my name fort the bad stuff, but i forgot to make sure no one can get onto my account and my bro wrote it. And I agree you people are so immature ok people seriously you really tick me off saying all this s*it about justin bieber when you dont even really know him you've never met him you dont know what he's like so for you to say s*it is totally uncalled for and imature seriousl grow the hell up and find a new topic instead of bashing some peoples favorite singer and whoever said thaT THING ABOUT HIS DADS PENIS GROW UP AND BE A LITTLE MORE MATURE SERIOUSLY YOUNGER KIDS GO ON THIS YOU KNOW, ps. grow the fuck up!!! Calm thyself. Everyone is entitled to an opinion. I like classic rock and heavy metal better than pop. Justin Beiber doesn't appeal to me. I'm sorry that you are upset about our opinion, who ever you are, but that doesn't give you the right to cuss us out. Yes, I didn't agree with the inappropriate content that was previously on the article, and obviously you did too. But complaining about us saying inappropriate things on here because little kids can see it while cussing is a little hypocritical. I refuse to take sides in this argument, I'm merely stating fact. This post is in Japanese when you're not looking. 02:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, someone just change the name of the page already and LukeCastellan, you're right. Take that cuz. Oh the person who sent that message was Vampirechick101. Take that cuzy wuzy, loser!!! -Vampirechicks101 first cuz, Tacomania99. ok people i have previously wrote a coment saying how i did not agree with all the statments about justin bieber being a bad singer and such and i agree everyone is intitled to there own opinon and i apoligise for my inapropriate language, BUT I just dont agree and i thought the previous comment about his dad's penis was rather inapropriate and it made me a little upset. I do apoligise Vampchick 15:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC)